


Admitting it to myself makes me feel humiliated, but... I'm truly hurt.

by Stingray_vibes_117



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, First Person, Viggo is straight up not having a good time, his girlfriend's name is Lupa but that doesn't really matter, httyd rtte, rrte, the focus is Viggo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stingray_vibes_117/pseuds/Stingray_vibes_117
Summary: Viggo finds out that his girlfriend cheated on him with Ryker.He's devastated.
Kudos: 5





	Admitting it to myself makes me feel humiliated, but... I'm truly hurt.

(“You’re the only person I trusted, Ryker! How could you do this to me?”) that’s not what I say, of course. I could never. Instead, I force my trembling voice to go flat and cold. “I didn’t expect something like this from you.”  
Just watch. it's how pleased he looks with himself; not a twinge of guilt on that indecorous face. I want to beat that smirk off of him, dammit. I recognize mockery when I see it. Thanks, brother.  
His brutish fingers tighten around Lupa’s shoulder, and she looks at me fearfully. There’s incomprehension behind her gaze- as always. I turn to her, trying h a r d not to scowl. “Suit yourself, Lupa.” (“You conniving whore. I hope you’re satisfied”) 

It’s messy. This whole situation is nothing short of messy, and my day is undoubtedly ruined.  
I seem composed enough that if you wouldn't notice the bulging vein on my temple you wouldn't be able to tell I'm even feeling anything at all. I'm good at hiding my pain, always have been. And thank god for that or else I'd certainly die of shame- I refuse to give Ryker anything else.  
He may have taken Lupa from me in the most backstabbing, unceremonious way possible... but I won't let him rob me of my pride as well. 

So I leave them to their own devices, stalking away without as much as an acknowledging nod or a bitter look at my older brother.  
I decide to do what I know I do best- submerge myself in a sea of work and scheming. That's right; I go back to the captain's chambers to lick my wounds because the only consolation I can offer myself now is that I'm above throwing a petty tantrum like a child. 

I shut my door too loud in a demonstrative display of self-pity and sink into my leather chair, my head buried in my hands. Admitting it to myself makes me feel humiliated, but... I'm truly hurt.


End file.
